parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Atlantis: the Lost Empire (Vinnytovar Style) (Version 2)
Vinnytovar's movie spoof of Disney's 2001 animated film Atlantis: the Lost Empire Cast *Milo James Thatch - Bodi (Rock Dog) *Milo James Thatch (Young) - Chase (Paw Patrol) *Princess Kida - Darma (Rock Dog) *Princess Kida (Young) - Rita (Go Hugo Go) *Commander Rourke - Linnux (Rock Dog) *Moliere - Owen (Total Dramarama) *Vinny - Tony Stark/Ironman (Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Dr. Sweet - Cobra Bubbles (Lilo and Stich) *Audrey - Pink Ranger (Power Rangers SPD) *Cookie - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (Incredibles 2) *Ms. Packard - Eva (Penguins of Madagascar) *Helga Sinclair - Lena Thackleman (Escape from Planet Earth) *King of Atlantis - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Thaddeus Thatch - Balto *Preston Whitmore - Shrek *Mr. Harcourt - Woody (Toy Story) *Queen of Atlantis - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Milo's Cat - Nyan Cat *Leviathan - Unicron (Transformers) *Atlantean on Hammerhead Shark in the beginning - Benjamin Clawhauser (Zootpia)‬ *‪Atlanteans on Flying Animals in the beginning - Zootopians (Zootopia)‬ *Atlantean talking through speaker tube - Adam Park (Mighty Morphin Power Ranger)‬ *‪Atlanteans Ringing Bell - Eric (Team Geotrax)‬ *‪Atlanteans Running Around - Zootopians (Zootopia)‬ *Atlantean telling Kida and her family - Chief Bogo (Zootopia)‬ *Atlanteans Running to a force-field - Zootopians (Zootopia)‬ *‪People walking outside the Museum - Themselves‬ *‪People in Museum - Robloxians (Roblox)‬ *‪Goldfish - Itself‬ *4 ‪Men with Harcourt (aka 4 Museum directors) - Hugh Neutron, Sheen's Dad (Jimmy Neutron), Parry and Mitch (ParaNorman)‬ *Heinz - Kanye West‬ *‪Whitmore's Butler - Sir Topham Hatt (Thomas & Friends)‬ *Big Fish in Whitmore's Fish Tank - Itself‬ *Men in photo of the crew - Showa Kamen Riders (Kamen Rider Series)‬ *Welder - Himself‬ *Soldiers going to the Launch Bay - FBI (Transformers) *Men closing doors tight - School of Moonfish (Finding Nemo)‬ *Men starting Submarine - Aliens (Ex-E.T.)‬ *Soldiers in Submarine - Various Robots‬ *Fish looking at the Submarine - Itself‬ *‪Man next to Audrey - Bridge (Power Rangers S.P.D.)‬ *‪Fish that Milo's Cat Tries to eat - Clownfish‬ *Men in illustration - Lem's Boss (Planet 51)‬ *Men telling Rourke to look - Heishi Kamen Riders (Kamen Rider Series)‬ *Man and Women hearing the Leviathan's Sound - Themselves‬ *Men holding on to the Walls - Themselves‬ *Men in the Attach of the Leviathan - Themselves‬ *Men getting in and starting their own submarines - Themselves‬ *‪Men ruing from flood - Themselves‬ *Men holding Steering Wheels - Themselves‬ *Men firing Torpedoes - FBI (Transformers)‬ *‪Men getting Zapped - FBI (Transformers)‬ *Men taking out of the door - Police Officers (Scooby-Doo!)‬ *Man and Woman running downstairs - Prince Eric and Ariel (The Little Mermaid)‬ *‪Man telling what Helga says - Himself‬ *People looking at explosion of a submarine - Themselves‬ *Men saying "Look Out!" - Themselves‬ *Men in Sailor Suits of Blue - Themselves‬ *Masked Soldiers (Rourke's Soldiers) - Alien Army (Planet 51)‬ *Men in Green and Blue Suits - Themselves‬ *‪Man in Jacket next to Audrey and Sweet - Sam (Power Rangers S.P.D.) ‬ *Green Monster in Wrong Door - Itself‬ *Masked Atlanteans - Zootopians (Zootopia)‬ *Soldiers in Trucks - Themselves‬ *Sweet's Parents - Genie and Elena (Aladdin)‬ *Baby Sweet - Baby Moses (The Prince of Egypt)‬ *‪Fireflies - Themselves‬ *‪Soldiers putting out Fire - Themselves‬ *Man in Explosion - Themselves‬ *Another Man in Explosion - Himself‬ *‪Pterodactyl-like Creatures - Pterodactyl Zords (Power Rangers)‬ *‪Kings guards - Various Power Rangers‬ *‪Green Pterodactyl-like Creatures - Various Dragons (How to Train Your Dragon)‬ *‪Atlanteans Fishing - Zootopians (Zootopia) ‬ *Lobster-like Creature - Itself‬ *‪Atlanteans in the Markets - Zootopians (Zootopia)‬ *Troodon like Creatures - Themselves‬ *Atlantean Kids - Themselves‬ *Kid's Parents - Themselves‬ *‪Striped Purple Creature - Itself ‬ *Atlanteans at Feast - Zootopians (Zootopia)‬ *Shrimp-like Creatures - Themselves‬ *People in Stone Prophecy - Themselves‬ *Robots of Rock - Megazords (Power Rangers)‬ *Kings of The Past - Themselves‬ *Vikings in Prophecy - Themselves‬ *‪Atlanteans seeing Kida go away - Zootopians (Zootopia) ‬ *People with their crystals dying - Themselves‬ *‪Atlanteans see fish crashed - Zootopians (Zootopia) ‬ *Atlanteans holding spear like weapons - Avengers‬ *Atlanteans going into their vehicles - Justice League‬ *‪Atlanteans waving good-bye to the vehicles - Themselves ‬ *Atlantean with bow - Zane (Ninjago)‬ *‪Atlanteans seeing Kida back - Zootopians (Zootopia) ‬ *Atlantean giving Milo a spear - Finnick (Zootopia)‬ *‪Atlanteans seeing Robots of Stone - Zootopians (Zootopia) ‬ *Atlanteans putting things in Narwhal like vehicle - Beetleborgs‬ *Flies Buzzing around Moliere - Themselves‬ *Photographer Atlantean - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia)‬ *Atlanteans seeing The King's Grave - Zootopians (Zootopia)‬ *Atlanteans flying around in the end - Zootopians (Zootopia)‬ Gallery RDbodi.PNG Chase as santa claus.jpg RDdarma.PNG RITA.png Character linnux.png Owen Daycare.jpeg Tony-stark-the-avengers-earths-mightiest-heroes-3 91 thumb.jpg Mr. Cobra Bubbles.jpg Prspd-pink.png Mr incredible incredibles 2.png Eva (Penguins of Madagascar).jpg Lena Thackleman.png Nick Wilde the European Red Fox.png Balto Wolf-dog (Balto).jpg Judy Hopps (Zootopia).jpg Category:Vinnytovar Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Bodi and Darma Category:Animal and Human style Spoofs